Territory
by Lily Golding
Summary: Mitchell and George go on holiday and meet sparkly people. twilight bashing, don't read if you can't take a little humour on your beloved book/movie's expense


Title: Territory  
Fandom: Being Human/ Twilight  
Pairing: Slight Annie/ Mitchell  
Warnings: Twilight bashing in the forth chapter. Also there isn't much plot it's mostly just crack.  
Summary: Mitchell and George take a trip to the states.  
Author note: This was a dare that my friend gave me to force my muse back from holiday so it's mostly just written as crack. I would have just written the forth chapter but I felt there should be some explaination as to why they're there. And I wanted Annie in it because I adore Annie. I also feel obliged to point out that I don't hate Twilight. I don't like the idea of vampires sparkling ect, but I don't think that it's a completely bad book (The film was good in parts but I wasn't impressed).  
Disclaimer: Being Human belongs to the BBC and Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter One

George grinned to himself as he unlocked the door of the house. This was the best plan he'd ever had. They'd all been through a lot and now they needed a break for a bit.

"Hey." He called out as he walked into the hall. Annie appeared at his side and smiled at him.

"You're back late." She commented. "Tea?"

"Sure." He replied going into the living room where Mitchell was sitting.

Mitchell looked up. "I thought you're shift ended an hour ago? Been with Nina?" He questioned.

"No. There was something I needed to do. I'll tell you when Annie comes back."

George looked towards the TV so he could avoid the vampire's questioning gaze. It wasn't long before Annie came back in and handed him a mug of tea. She smiled at him and dropped down to sit on the floor by the sofa.

"Okay." George took a deep breath. "I thought we could use a break after the stuff that's been happening. So I booked us a holiday."

"A holiday?" Annie looked up at him.

"Are you mad?" Mitchell frowned. "Where?"

"America. Look we can get away from Bristol for a bit. It'll be great." George couldn't understand why they weren't thrilled about this.

"I don't want to go to America, George." Annie said quietly.

"Why not?"

"It's her connection with the house. It makes her uneasy to be away from the house." Mitchell responded.

"But I thought that she was over that."

"It's not something that can just change over night. It's about confidence." Mitchell got up and paced around the room slightly. "Look just forget it George. We can't go away."

"But I've already paid and everything." George could feel his voice going high and squeaky.

"Why don't you two just go?" Annie said.

"Are you sure you'd be alright on your own?" Mitchell's voice suddenly became concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Annie smiled. "I can be seen by other people now so I can go shopping and stuff. It's not like I can't survive without you."

"I'm not sure." Mitchell hedged.

"Go on. George is right. We've all been through a lot and it'd do you both good to get away for a bit. Hey you could invite Nina."

"I'm not sure about leaving you Annie. There are still other vampires out there. What if they come after you?" Mitchell said softly.

"I have superpowers now remember? Super Annie. If they come I'll hold them up and you can come back. Leave a phone with me. You can call every night. Anyway they wouldn't dare come back so soon."

"And we can call you every night?" Mitchell was beginning to be persuaded. "To check that you're okay."

"You sound like my mother. I'll be fine Mitchell. Go on. Get away from Bristol for a bit."

Chapter Two

The airport was crowded. Mitchell checked their luggage whilst George went to get coffee. He checked his phone to see if Annie had rung. The more he thought about it, the more he felt that this was a bad idea. What if something happened and she needed them whilst they were on the plane? She wouldn't be able to get in touch with them then.

"I'm gonna ring Annie and check she's okay." He told George as he sat down at the table.

"You're acting like you're married to her or something." George replied sarcastically.

"It's the first time she's been alone in the house since we moved in. Excuse me if I'm worried about her." Mitchell put the phone to his ear. "Hey Annie. We're at the airport." He said pointedly.

"Cool. So when do you board?" The ghost's voice came clearly down the phone.

"In about half an hour. How's everything there?"

"Fine. Not that there's anything that could happen now. You've gotten way too paranoid Mitchell."

"It doesn't hurt to be careful. Even now Herrick's gone. Anyway you wanna talk to George?"

"Sure pass me over."

Mitchell handed over the phone and smiled at George. He stared at the ground and only half listened to the conversation. George was taking care of the domestic side of the phonecall, asking her to make sure to wash up her mugs so that they didn't come home to a lot of washing up.

After a few moments of George and Annie bickering over the phone the boarding call finally came for their flight. Mitchell got to his feet and walked towards the gate. Behind him he could hear George trying to keep up with him. He smiled to himself as he slowed his steps down in order to allow him to catch up.

"Annie says to have a nice journey." George told him breathlessly.

"Did you tell her that we'd call her when we land?" Mitchell asked putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Didn't you?"

"No."

"She'll probably expect it. It's what you do isn't it. You go away and phone your loved ones when you get there." George tried to reassure him.

"Well I wouldn't know would I?" Mitchell glared at him. "Look let's just get on the plane."

Shifting in his seat Mitchell tried to get comfortable. He didn't know how anyone could travel this way regularly. The seats were so small and cramped. And he had the prospect of taking off to look forward.

"What's the matter?" George hissed at him.

"I've never flown before." Mitchell tried to keep his voice down.

"What never?"

Mitchell looked around checking that there was no one too close that could hear them. "There wasn't exactly air travel in 1918. And then there was the prospects of food. We had to be careful when we fed so that we weren't caught. Being stuck on a plane for hours at a time didn't leave much chance for that."

"Right. Okay. Well it's not that bad. It's easy. Just sit here and try to relax. It's not going to fall out of the sky."

"Thanks. I'm not five you know. I just mean that I've not flown before I don't know what to expect." Mitchell jerked away from George as a passenger sat down next to him.

It seemed like a long time before the flight attendants came and they were ready to take off. Mitchell looked out of the window. This was the last time he would be on the ground for a while. Though he wasn't admitting it to George the whole idea of it was terrifying him. Even though he kept up the image of the normal, cool 21st centaury man within him was the young man from 1918.

As the plane began to lift up from the ground, Mitchell felt himself become very aware of the person next to him. For a moment he just sat there shocked. When he and George had been planning this he had never once thought that it would end up like this. And now there was no way back. He was stuck on this plane for the next few hours and there was nothing he could do about it.

Chapter Three

Mitchell shifted towards George. The only thing he could do was to try and ignore the lust. It wouldn't do any good to lose control right now. They were surrounded by people. It would risk him being found out.

He couldn't stop it. With every second he sat there it was growing worse and worse. If he didn't get away soon he would give in to it. But where could he go? They were in the air now. And being told to stay where they were. There was no where he could go. No way to get away from the desire to bite the people around him. He just had to stay there and concentrate hard on not giving into his desires.

The seatbelt light snapped off. Mitchell fumbled with his seatbelt and slipped past the person next to him into the isle. Trying to act normal he headed to the toilet and locked himself in.

The door banged slightly in it's frame as he slumped against it. At least now he was away from the people out there. The smell was weaker here. It was masked by the disinfectants that were used to clean the bathroom. Here was a place where he could stay for a bit, just until the lust died down and he was able to get it under control.

He didn't know how long he sat there. It seemed like a long time but it was hard to tell when he was concentrating so hard on not killing every single person on the plane.

There was a knock on the door. Mitchell jerked his head up. Had someone seen that he'd gone in and not come out. He didn't know what people would think of him being in here for so long. It would certainly look suspicious. Though hopefully they'd just think he wasn't taking well to flying or something.

"Mitchell?" George's voice came from outside. "Mitchell are you in there?"

Mitchell got to his feet and opened the door, quickly pulling George inside.

"What's going on Mitchell?" George asked when he had recovered from the shock of being grabbed.

"It's being stuck on a plane for hours surrounded by humans." Mitchell replied. "This was the worst idea you've ever had."

"What?"

"The lust, George." Mitchell kept his voice down.

"Oh god." George's voice was beginning to go all high and squeaky as he always did when he got nervous. "What are you going to do?"

"Shhh. They might hear you." Mitchell pushed the door open a crack and checked to see that none of the humans had heard them. "I'll just have to stay here until it passes."

"You can't stay here for the whole flight."

Mitchell shrugged. "I have to. I can't go out there like this."

"What if you kill someone?"

"I won't. I'll control it. I just need you to go back out there and act normal." Mitchell pushed George towards the door trying to manoeuvre in the small cramped room.

Mitchell watched as George left. He pulled back into the bathroom so that no one would see him through the door. Just a bit longer in here and he might be able to go outside and sit back down again. A few minutes. The lust was beginning to pass now anyway. It might come back if he went outside, but then it might not.

Nothing would happen unless he tried anyway. It was better to go out and try it out than to just sit in the toilet and hope it would go away. If he was going to live in human society then he would have to get used to being around humans.

Most of the people were involved in their own thing. Reading books or watching films, as Mitchell walked back down the isle. He was still feeling a bit shaking but at least he didn't feel like he was about to eat the person sitting next to him.

He sat down in his seat and sighed.

"Feeling better?" George asked him trying to appear lighthearted.

"Not really." Mitchell said quietly.

"So why aren't you still in the toilet."

Mitchell looked at the person next to him. She was wearing headphones and seemed oblivious to the world around her. "If I stay in there for the whole flight then people will think it's odd."

"So what you're just going to stay out here and risk… killing someone?" The last words were said at a whisper.

"No." Mitchell leaned in. "If I distract myself then hopefully I'll be able to last the rest of the flight."

"Well how longs that going to be?"

Mitchell checked his watch. "About four hours."

"Terrific." George looked out of the window. "Why can't we be normal for once?"

"I'll go back in the toilet if I need to. Anyone asks and we'll tell them that it's travel sickness or something."

Neither of them were disappointed when the flight finally landed in Washington.

Chapter Four

"Yeah. We'll ring you tomorrow." Mitchell said down the phone. "And we'll be back before you know it. And you can ring us if you have any problems. Okay. Okay. Bye"

"How's Annie?" George said as Mitchell put the phone down.

"Fine. She's doing well on her own."

"See all your obsessing is for nothing."

"I'm not obsessed with her. I'm just making sure she's alright. She's our friend." Mitchell defended. "Anyway I thought today we could check out the woods."

"The woods?!"

"What's wrong with the woods?"

"It's just… I get enough of the woods every full moon." George looked down at the ground.

"Oh come on. You dragged me out here. The least you could do is let me decide what we're doing."

"Fine, fine, we'll go to the woods." George gave in. "But I get to decide what to do tomorrow!"

"Okay." Mitchell smiled. "So woods today, other stuff tomorrow." He grabbed his jacket and headed towards the hotel door.

They were soon walking out into the open air. Mitchell looked up at the sun and put his sunglasses on. "At least it's a nice day." He murmured. "Better than yesterday anyway."

"I'm sorry. When I booked it they said it was a nice place with picturesque landscape. They didn't say anything about the constant rain." George defended himself.

"Perfect weather for vampires." Mitchell joked as he walked towards the wood.

George stopped in his tracks worried. "Really?"

"Oh come on. I'll know if their here from a mile away. You're fine. Now come on."

Mitchell quickened his step trying to force George to get a move on. Eventually the werewolf caught up with him. They walked together into the wood.

It was still quite early in the morning. The birds were still singing out their early morning chorus as they walked through the trees. They chatted about everything from the weather to Annie. It was pleasant just to walk and walk without coming across people.

It was quite a while before Mitchell stopped dead in the middle of the path.

"What's the matter?" asked George.

"I don't know. There's something out there." Mitchell was looking ahead suspiciously.

"What? Vampires? You said you could sense vampires if they were around!"

"I don't know. It kind of… It feel like vampires but not." Mitchell took a step forward.

"Well don't go looking! We should… We should just go home. That's what we should do. We should get out of here and get on a plane and go home."

"Keep it together George. I won't let them hurt you. Even if they are vampires."

"You really think that you'll be able to defend us both? And what if it isn't vampires. What if they're something else? Something worse?"

"I can't just come this far and not find out what it is."

"You're putting our life in danger just to satisfy your curiosity!" George exclaimed.

Ignoring him, Mitchell walked through the trees looking out at the creatures in the light of the small glade. There were two of them. A girl and a boy. They looked quite young. In their late teens. They were running about in the light and laughing. Both had this strange glow to their skin. Almost like the sun was picking up on some unnatural element in them.

The boy's head jerked up looking straight at him. He put a hand out to catch George as he approached.

"What's going on?" George hissed at him. "Can they see us?"

"The girl can't. But I think the boy can sense us or something."

"What are they?"

"I don't know."

The boy in the clearing gave a smile. "You can come out." He called out to them. "We're not going to hurt you."

Mitchell stepped forward. "What are you?" He asked nervously.

"Vampires." The boy said. "Like you. Or not quite like you. You don't seem to sparkle like we do."

"Well of course not. I'm a vampire, not some magic fairy thing." Mitchell looked from the boy to the girl.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward." The girl stepped forward seeming to be trying to somewhat explain the situation.

"I'm Mitchell." Mitchell replied. "And this is George."

"Not seen a vampire friends with a werewolf before." Edwards replied. "If that's really what you are."

"I'm not the one who sparkles!" Mitchell retorted.

"We only do it in sunlight." Alice told him, smiling. "You're friend got a tongue?"

"Of course I have a tongue!" George told her. His voice obviously coming out a lot higher than he intended.

"Look we're only going by your word that you are vampires." Mitchell tried to bring some sense into the conversation. "And how do you even know what we are? Can you sense it? Or what?"

"I can see it in your mind." Edward said matter of factly.

"You can read minds?" Mitchell frowned. "What kind of vampires can read minds?"

"Just me." Edward said softly. "Though she can see into the future."

"What? That's ridiculous." Mitchell was close to shouting. "What else can you do?"

"We can run really fast and we're strong." Alice laughed.

"That's stupid." George told her. "How can you do those things? They're…. They're stupid."

"Awww. Thanks. You're so sweet." Alice smiled. "It's really rare to meet a werewolf that's as nice as you are."

"Look" Mitchell glared at her. "Let's just sit down and talk this through. Maybe you are real vampires. Maybe you're not the same as me. We could be different types. Though you're kind seem really… out there."

"How about we take you home with us?" Alice smiled. "You can meet the rest of our family and we can discuss the differences between us."

"All right.." Mitchell giving a small smile.

"Whoah!" George grabbed him and pulled him back away so that the other vampires couldn't hear them. "Have you taken leave of your senses? Whether their vampires or not they could be dangerous. They could be planning to get us home so that the rest of their family can tear us apart."

"I don't know. They don't seem like bad guys." Mitchell shrugged. "Anyway I want to know about these guys. I've never seen other sorts of vampires, but it makes sense there would be other kinds out there. There's probably other werewolves too if you looked."

"You realise that I can listen in right?" Edward called over to them.

George looked from him and back to Mitchell in shock. "Well it's polite not to!" He called back.

"Well you are talking about us. It's only fair that we can hear what's said." Edward gave an arrogant smile. "Oh and we have no plans to kill you by the way. We're just interested like you are."

"Well that's settled then." Mitchell said decidedly

Chapter Five

"So we're they really vampires then?" Annie asked hugging her legs.

"I don't know." Mitchell said "There were certainly some similarities. But they were so different. And they sparkled. I can't get over that."

"Nice guys though." George said. "They made us very… welcome."

"Were there other werewolves there too?" Annie smiled at him.

"There were some." George told her. "On some reserve or something. Didn't go near them though. Didn't get on with the vampires."

Annie laughed. "There's something that never changed."

"It's good to know that there are other vampires out there that don't drink human blood though." Mitchell said quietly. "It's easier for them. They can live of animals. But that doesn't mean that they're not making a huge achievement."

"That's something then." Annie hugged him. "You gonna see them again?"

"I dunno." Mitchell replied. "They said they'd drop by if they were ever in the neighbourhood. Doubt they ever will though."

"Well you found them. Maybe there are other none blood drinking vampires around." Annie pointed out. "There could be others just down the street for all you know." She laughed softly. "I'm going to put the kettle on. Anyone want some?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. Flamers will be bitten and not in a good way :)=


End file.
